The Tangled Web We Weave
by not-so-average-07
Summary: AJ is with Caleb who has been spending time with Sara who is Reid's twin sister, Reid has been thinking about AJ and AJ has been hanging out with Reid. Who's going to end up where? Full summary inside.
1. Cookie Dough

1**Aydin, or AJ as everyone calls her has been dating Caleb. Sara Garwin (twin sister to Reid) has had her eyes on Caleb but is best friends with AJ. AJ has been spending time with Reid. Caleb finds himself thinking about Sara when he is with AJ. NO Chase. AU.**

**COC/CS/TOC/ROC/PK**

**This story is going to be really short, like six chapters or so. And there might be a short sequel in the works as well. This was just something that I wanted to right, all of my other stories are...were on my laptop then it got a virus so I had to take my laptop to get fixed. So the other stories that I have been working on have been delayed. Sorry. If you want to review go ahead, this really is just something fun for me but I hope you like it.**

CH1- Cookie Dough

"_Why?"_

"_Because I stopped loving you, and you didn't even notice."_

"_When?"_

"_When you fell in love with her."_

"This is exactly what we needed."

"I know, I love the guys"

"But we all need a break."

"Defiantly."

Kate, Sara, me and Hunter, Tyler's girlfriend, were having a girls night at Sara's place.

"You do realize that the boys will make an appearance at some point right?"

"Most likely."

"I just give Sara credit."

"For what?"

"Living with Reid for 18 years and not killing him."

"It has been a struggle."

We all laughed, while we love the boys, a break was always welcomed.

"I'm thinking cookie dough."

"Hunter Day I love the way you think."

Sara rose off of her bed.

"Ladies, follow me."

While we went in the search of junk food the boys were playing pool.

"So the girls are at your place?"

"Yeah."

"All four together."

"In their shorts and tank tops."

"Talking about us."

"Together."

Reid threw the pool cue onto the table.

"What the hell are we still doing here?"

The boys all looked at each other.

"Let's go."

"How long have you and Tyler been together?"

"Not as long as AJ and Caleb's two years. Or your and Pogue's four years. But it has been ten months"

"I'm happy he found you."

"Same here."

"And I'm happy you didn't freak when you found out."

"I'm not going to lie, I was a bit freaked. But I love him."

"It shows."

"AJ?"

"Yes my favorite Garwin?"

"How did you feel when you found out?"

"Hell I thought it was awesome."

"When did Caleb tell you?"

"He didn't."

"I did."

We all turned as the boys entered the kitchen.

"Told you they would show."

"Earlier than I thought."

"Must have been bored."

"Very."

"Could you stop talking like we aren't here?"

"I suppose."

"I want to know why AJ found out from Reid and not Caleb."

Caleb hung his head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, Caleb and I got into a fight so I called Reid to meet me at the Dells."

"When I got there she was angry."

"I punched my car window."

"The she started pacing."

"And I got closer to the edge."

"Then she slipped, I couldn't grab her in time so I jumped after her and after landing a fifty foot drop it's not like I could leave her in the dark."

"I had to beat it out of you."

Reid glared at me and shook his head. Caleb looked up.

"Could we please change the subject?"

"Cookie dough?"

**I am giving you all a fair warning right now...Caleb is usually the good guy and everything in most stories but in mine he is going to start off as, well if you watch One Tree Hill he is going to be a bit like Nathan in Season one. If you don't watch One Tree Hill then he is going to act a bit like...well Reid I guess.** **And Reid is going to be OOC as well. I figured it was time to switch them up. **


	2. Not Good Enough

1CH2- Not Good Enough

I opened my eyes the next morning and looked around. We all ended up spread out on the floor of the game room. I rose slowly and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning."

I jumped a foot into the air and turned around. Reid was sitting on the counter.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, you look like crap."

"Sugar hangover."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Lunch date with Cal."

Reid turned his head so I wouldn't see him roll his eyes. To bad I already knew what he was doing.

"Good times."

"What about you?"

"Hanging here with Sara I guess."

"I better go wake him up. See you later Reid."

"Yup."

I walked out of the kitchen feeling guilty, lately I have been having these feelings for Reid. Not good. Stupid actually. I am with Caleb, I...I love Caleb. But does Caleb love me? Of course he does, he's just been busy lately, with the guys, I hope. God this sucks. I walked back into the game room and grabbed my clothes. After changing I went back into the game room and bent down near Caleb's head.

"Hey sleepy boy wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey babe."

"I'm gonna head home, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Ditto."

I bent down and gave him a kiss then walked back down stairs, I ran into Reid at the bottom.

"Sorry."

"Jesus Winchester watch yourself."

"Bite me Garwin."

"Oh baby, just tell me where and when."

I smirked at him and continued to walk towards the door.

"In your dreams Reid."

"We'll see."

I walked out of the door without looking at Reid. I have been with Caleb for two years and I have never regretted any minute of it. But lately things were changing, he was getting more distant, picking fights for no reason, lying to me about where he was going. He doesn't know that I know about the lies though. Last week he told me that him and Tyler were going into town, to bad I was with Tyler when Caleb called. I haven't told anyone about our problems though, I figured we would just work them out. And then there was Reid, he made me feel a way Caleb never did. GOD DAMN GARWIN AND HIS GARWIN WAYS. Later that afternoon I was sitting in my bedroom. School was out so homework was not an issue. My parents were on vacation, again. Don't get me wrong they are not horrible parents, they just spend more time out of the country than anything. Our Song by Taylor Swift tore me from my thought.

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hey babe, I have to cancel today. Got a thing with Pogue."

Shocker.

"Ok, see you later?"

"Maybe, might get back late."

"Ok. Have fun."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

I ended that call. Third time in two weeks he has had to cancel on me. The sad part is that I am getting used to it. I opened my phone and called Sara.

"Hello?"

"Hello favorite Garwin, how about shopping today?"

'I can't. I have to go to Boston with my mom."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I'll call you later though ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

After Sara I called Kate.

"Hey, how does the mall sound?"

"I would love to bu Pogue and I are going to double with Hunter and Tyler."

My stomach was in my throat.

"You and Pogue?"

"Yeah, you know my boyfriend. Kinda like Caleb is your boyfriend."

"Yeah right. Have a good time. Call me."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and leaned against my bed. That son of a bitch. Reid was a better liar then Caleb! What the hell is he doing? Most people would ask why I don't break up with him. Well I'm scared. He has been my life for two years and with the exception of the past couple of months everything has been perfect. He was the only truly solid thing in my life. No, I am not going to sit in my room and cry like such a...girl. I picked up my phone and pressed two on the speed dial.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I know that you aren't hanging with Sara today and something came up with Cal so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nicky's."

"Won't that upset fearless leader?"

"I'm a free person Reid."

"I'll pick you up in ten."

I closed my phone and got changed. Should I be hanging out with Reid alone with all of these feelings running through me? No. But I'm going to. Five hours and sixty bucks later, I beat him of course, Reid and I left Nicky's and walked towards his car.

"So, have a good time?"

"I guess hanging out with you isn't horrible Winchester."

"Gee thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You have that look that freaks me out becuase I think you are going to cry and I don't do tears."

"It's nothing."

"Now you are lying to me?"

"Do you ever feel, not good enough?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just take me home without going over 100 please."

"Learn to live."

I just smirked at him and got into the car.


	3. Date From Hell

1Ch3- Date From Hell

The next day I sat across from Caleb and a diner in town.

"Have fun with Pogue?"

"Yeah."

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing."

"Long day?"

"Yeah."

"You never called or anything."

"Sorry."

"I fucked Reid Garwin then Tyler Sims."

"Cool."

Unbelievable. I mean it was one thing to call off dates and lie to me but ignore me on an actual first time in forever date? I don't fucken think so. I grabbed my napkin and threw it at him.

"What the hell?"

"Nice to have you with me."

"I'm right here."

"No, you are off in space not paying attention to anything."

"Well I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? School's out so there is no homework or swimming."

"Well sorry I can't be as carefree as you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I have things to think about."

"Whatever, I'm going home, I don't want to fight."

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the diner. I was halfway down the block when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around and saw Caleb.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's getting old Caleb."

"I know. I'm really sorry. Come back to the house with me."

"Caleb"

"Please?"

I looked into his eyes. Mistake.

"Ok."

I was laying in Caleb's bed when his cell phone went off, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello? I'm with AJ. How bout and hour? Ok, see you then. You to."

He shut his phone and set it back on the night stand.

"Who was that?"

"Pogue, needs me to take him to the garage. I better go shower."

"Ok."

I watched as he got up and walked into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the water turn on I grabbed his phone and hit send, his call list popped up. Most recent incoming call, Sara? Ok, now I'm getting a bit upset. I put the phone back down and got dressed. I left Caleb a note and went to Sara's. She answered the door on my third knock.

"AJ?"

"Hey buddy. I figured since we missed our shopping trip we could go today."

"I am going out of town again."

"Why?"

"Going to see my dad."

"Oh, well have a nice time."

"Ok. Bye."

I walked away from the house and drove to Pouge's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Winchester."

"Pogue. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Tyler and Hunter are in the living room and Reid is on his way over."

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's got something to do with is mom."

"Come on in."

I spent the afternoon with everyone at Pogue's. I should have told them about Caleb and I but I couldn't. I needed to figure it out first. I was getting ready to leave when Reid stood as well.

"Need a ride Garwin?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Pogue. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Kate."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Tyler, let Hunter drive."

The boys had pulled out the Vodka earlier. And Tyler Sims needs to build up his tolerance.

"But thats not fun!"

I walked over and put my arms around him.

"Tyler I love you to death."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"

I laughed then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. I handed them to Hunter.

"Good luck."

"Thanks AJ."

"Call me."

I grabbed Reid's arm, he was a bit on the drunk side as well, and lead him out to my car. After making sure he was all set I got into the driver's side and began the trip home.

"Dells."

"What?"

"Can we go to the Dells? Please? Please AJ?"

I started to laugh as Reid begged. He reminded me of a five year old. It was cute. It was only 1 am.

"Sure."

We got to the Dells and sat on the hood of my car.

"I like it here."

"I know you do."

"Want to know why?"

"Sure."

"Becuase over there is where I caught you."

"Yes you did. You saved me."

"More than Caleb has ever done."

"Reid."

"Stupid fearless leader always getting everything he wants. Prick."

"Reid stop."

Suddenly he grabbed my head and pulled me to him. His lips were on mine, and I wasn't stopping him. Finally I pushed him back.

"Reid stop."

"You wanted to, don't lie."

"Reid, come on. We're going home."

I got him into the car and headed towards Reid's. It was safe to say that he sobered up on the way. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah. Night Reid."

"Night."

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, then he opened it again.

"He doesn't deserve you."

Reid shut the door again and walked into the house. What the hell was that? As I pulled out of the driveway I saw Caleb's car pulling in. I pulled off to the side and watched. Before Sara got out of his car he leaned forward and kissed her. Wow. I drove home and walked to my room. He was cheating on me with Sara and I just made out with Reid. DAMN YOU GARWINS.


	4. Keeping Up Appearences

1Ch4- Keeping Up Appearances

The next day at Caleb's the whole gang was hanging out. Can we say awkward? I was voiding Reid who was trying to stare me down and Caleb and sitting right between Sara and I. It was a three hour long movie that we were watching...shoot me now. After everybody left Caleb and I were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I think I'm just going to sleep at home tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have a headache and I'm tired."

"Ok. Call me tomorrow?"

Like you'll answer.

"Sure. Night babe."

"Night."

He gave me a kiss then I walked out of the house. I didn't really feel like going home so I went over to Sara's. She was pulling out as I was pulling in. Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I parked my car and walked into the Garwins. I walked to the back of the house and down to the basement that was Reid's room. I knocked on the door, it flew open and Reid stopped short.

"Not the blonde I was expecting."

"Oh god, do you have a slut on her way over?"

"Like I would tell those people where I slept. I thought you were Sara. What do you want?"

"To talk.."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Too bad."

I pushed past Reid and sat on the pool table in his room.

"On the pool table? Well now I can't say no."

"Ok perv I said I wanted to talk."

"We can talk later."

Reid got onto the pool table next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Well, you avoided me all night and now you want to talk. That and you have that look."

"What look?"

"The same look you had last time. Your not leaving until you spill."

"Reid really its nothing."

"Winchester, you have to be the worst liar I have ever met. SPILL."

If I told Reid that Caleb was cheating on me then he would get really pissed off and want to know who the girl was. Then I would have to tell him that the girl was his sister. This could tear the group apart. I really don't want to be a part of that.

"You kissed me."

And I lie.

"Not like you stopped me."

"Reid"

"Why are you with him AJ?"

"What?"

"Why are you with Caleb? And don't tell me it's because you love him. I want an actual answer."

"Because for the past two years, 15 days and about 6 hours, thats all I have known. It's been me and Caleb since I moved here. I'm pretty sure our parents have set out wedding date."

"So your with him because it makes your parents happy?"

"No, I don't know. They would be happy as long as I was happy."

"But your not."

"Well they would need to be here to figure that out wouldn't they?"

"You need to talk to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he will want a reason."

"Then give him one."

"It'll tear us apart."

"How?"

I shook my head and got off of the table.

"Thanks for listening."

Before I could reach the door he spun me around and kissed me again.

"Reid I can't."

"But you want to."

"I'm with Caleb."

Reid let me go. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door. It took every bit of self restraint I had not to turn around and go back to Reid.


	5. A Hell Breaks Loose

1"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey Cal. What's up?"

"Well everyone is at the house, like a BBQ thing I guess."

"Cool."

"So are you going to come over?"

"Be there soon."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Great, another day filled with awkward weird odd slightly annoying small talk. Just how I wanted to spend my Friday afternoon. I showered and got dressed. On my way out of my bedroom I paused by a picture taken of Reid and I at my birthday. What the hell am I supposed to do about this? I shook my head and walked out of the always empty house. By the time I got to Caleb's the boy were bringing the food in from the backyard. Caleb and Sara were having a conversation by the coolers and Reid came to stand next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was cheating on you?"

"How did you find out?"

"Well after you left last night I got kinda bored and wondered into Sara's room."

"Reid what did you do?"

"I might have found her journal diary thing."

"You read that?"

"Have you not met me?"

I smirked a bit at his comment. Then I fully faced him.

"Did it happen to mention how long?"

"Six months I guess. He was very lucky that I didn't come here last night and kill him."

"I told you it would tear us apart."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Because I don't know how to feel. Personally Sara was amazingly lucky that I didn't tear her head off. She is supposed to be my best friend. And he's my boyfriend. God I hate this."

"Then stop it."

Reid nodded his head towards Caleb and Sara. All of the others were around them now.

"I don't want to do it when the others are around."

"Listen to me, I don't know about you but I am not letting him fuck you over any more. So either get your ass over there and do it or I will."

"Why do you want this to happen to much?"

"Cause then I can kiss you without you pushing me away."

"Arrogant are we?"

"Just sure. Get over there."

"I hate you."

"You won't be saying that later."

With a glare towards Reid I walked over to Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe what's up?"

"Alone would be nice."

"Come on AJ we're all your friends."

I looked at Sara's smiling face and lost it.

"First of all, I am friends with everyone in this circle but you."

"AJ what the hell?"

"Shut up Caleb. Ok people, time for a lesson. Caleb, when you told me that you were with Tyler last week I was with Tyler. And when you told me you were with Pogue twice I know you weren't with Pogue. And every time you were gone so wasn't Sara. And guess who I saw you kissing the other night? That's right Sara."

Kate and Hunter stood there with their mouths open. Pogue and Tyler looked really pissed off and Reid, well he was smirking.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid and your lies suck."

"Caleb what the fuck?"

"Sara how could you?"

"Guys breathe. I'm not even that upset."

Caleb snapped his gaze to me.

"What?"

"I'm not that upset."

"What?"

"I knew this was over Cal."

"Why?"

"Because I stopped loving you and you didn't even notice."

"When?"

"When you started loving her."

"AJ."

"Don't. We're done. It's over. I'm going home."

I walked away from everyone feeling amazingly relieved yet also very horrible for putting the group into a position like that. I wasn't even home for five minutes when Reid burst into my bedroom.

"Knock much?"

"You missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Tyler Sims, baby boy, our baby boy, punched Caleb in the face."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I have never been so proud."

"Reid that is not funny. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"Well it did. The others are on their way over. Caleb and Sara are at his place."

"No, I don't want a divide in the group."

"They brought this upon themselves Aydin."

"Right."

"Aydin Juliana Winchester get your ass down here!"

"Guess the others have arrived."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I was about to throw you back on your bed."

"Mind out of the gutter Garwin."

"Not when your around."


	6. How It's Going To Be

1Two weeks. Two amazingly long, stressful, odd weeks. Caleb and Sara were publicly a couple. And the black eye that Tyler gave Caleb was starting to fade. Not going to lie, I giggle a little bit every time I see it. Pogue and Tyler forgave them, along with Reid. At least Pogue and Tyler didn't laugh and say 'thanks for freeing up the hott one' when they talked to Caleb. Kate and Hunter only spoke to Sara when they were forced to. Same goes for Caleb. As for Reid? Well nothing has happened on that front. Kate and Hunter called me a stupid dumb blonde. I was going to meet them right now actually. I walked into Hunter's and found them in the kitchen.

"Hey girlies."

"Hey AJ. What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"We came up with a plan."

"That's never a good thing."

"Well, since Sara the backstabbing bitch screwed you over with Caleb the ass of a boyfriend."

"You don't really have to hate them."

"Until you talk to them we remain silent. Anyway, you and Reid"

"God, nothing is happening."

"Well it should be."

"And we all see it."

"Even Caleb said he was surprised you weren't together yet."

"What?"

"He told Pogue and Tyler. And well they agree. Reid wants you, you know that."

"Reid doesn't do girlfriends, he does sluts."

"Aydin, Reid Garwin want's you and you want him."

"I do not."

"Liar."

"Major liar."

"Fine, I'm lying, what am I supposed to do? I've done nothing but push him away for two weeks."

"All you have to do is show up."

"Tell him how you feel."

"Or just grab him and kiss him."

"He's probably a great kisser."

"He is."

Kate and Hunter stared me down. Shit, I said that out loud.

"I mean, it's Reid, he probably is. Not that I know"

"Aydin Juliana Winchester!"

"You kissed Reid?!"

Maybe if I just don't make eye contact and don't say anything.

"AJ answer me right now or I swear to god."

"Twice. I kissed him twice and it was amazing and both times I had to force myself to turn away before I ripped his clothes off and had my way with him."

They both burst out laughing. Finally Hunter calmed down enough to speak.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because I was with Caleb."

"But you knew he was cheating on you."

"And I also _know_ that I am better than that."

"I'm proud of you AJ."

"Me to. Now go rip that boys clothes off."

"What?"

"AJ, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. And Reid is probably the most experienced someone else I can think of."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Reid is a whore. I love him but he is a whore. He can't be in a relationship, it is like physically and emotionally impossible for him."

"AJ, how many girls has he been with in the past month?"

"None that I can think of right now."

"And how does he treat you?"

"Really great I mean no matter what happens he'll listen to me and oh my god."

Hunter and Kate both looked at me with knowing eyes. Kate turned to Hunter.

"I think she just realized that she's in love with Reid."

"I think your right."

"I gotta go."

"Yeah you do."

I was almost out of the door when I heard Kate.

"Use protection, we don't need any more warlocks around right now."

I laughed to myself and got into the car. After breaking many speed limits I pulled into Reid's driveway, hopped out of my car and pounded on the door.

"AJ?"

"Sara, I don't, I, is Reid here?"

"In his room."

I pushed passed Sara only to come face to face with Caleb. Well my day just got better. Note the sarcasm.

"AJ."

"Hi."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I won't want to talk to either of you for a while. So, I'm going downstairs to see Reid. And you are not going to stop me. You are going to let me come to you even if that takes longer than you like. Got it?"

"Ok."

"Good."

I side stepped Caleb and walked down to the basement and knocked on Reid's door.

"God go away Caleb. I swear to god I will punch the shit out of you."

"Well if you want to get rough all you have to do is ask."

His bedroom door flew open.

"AJ?"

"Hey buddy."

I pushed him aside and walked into his room. After throwing my stuff onto his couch I went to the pool table and sat down.

"What are you doing here? Shit! You saw them didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I told him not to come near me until I was ready no matter how long it took."

Reid walked over and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick hug.

"What was that for?"

"Standing up for yourself finally. Took you long enough Winchester."

"That's not all I came here to do Garwin."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Well. I was talking with Kate and Hunter and I realized something."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"Well, like I said at that totally awesome BBQ at Caleb's, I stopped loving him."

"Yeah, heard you loud and clear."

"Well what I didn't say was that I was, well am, in love with someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he feels."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Well he's hot, I will give him that, I mean damn. He makes me laugh even if I really don't want to. And he also makes little comments that just get to me."

"Like what?"

"Like wanting to throw me onto my bed, he alluded to a pool table scenario last time I was in his room."

I watched as the light bulb clicked on behind his eyes.

"And your in love with him?"

"Yes I am."

Reid grabbed me and kissed me. When air became an issue he pulled back.

"Told you that you wouldn't push me away."

"Your lucky arrogance looks good on you."

Reid hopped off of the table and picked me up. He walked over to his bed and laid down with me on top of him.

"What are you going to do about Caleb?"

"To bad for him."

"Aydin?"

"Yes my favorite Garwin?"

"I love you to."

**And it's done. I really don't know why this thought popped into my head it just did, I liked the whole switching Reid and Caleb personalities around. There is a sequel in the works and it's going to be short like this one. And my other story, Memories Are My Prison the sequel to A Walk Through Hell, well that is gone. As in my laptop f up and I lost the story, so when I get my laptop back I am going to have to start rewriting it. Sorry about the delay but there was nothing I could do.**


End file.
